Habbo Retos
Los Habbo Retos te ayudarán a conseguir píxeles y otras monedas oficiales del Hotel. Ahora mismo en el Hotel Español están los retos de Píxeles y los de Caracolas (retos de verano) Siempre que llegan una serie de retos, junto a ellos llegan unos set de furnis, los que se consiguen con esa moneda. Estos son los retos que han pasado por Habbo Hotel. Retos de Copos de Nieve (Navidad) Los Retos de Copos de Nieve, eran unos retos especiales para navidad. Cada día había un nuevo reto, así, hasta el reto 31. Junto a los Copos, llegaron unos Sets de Furni, los Furni ``Helados´´ y el set de Placas de Retos de Nieve, ¿no los recuerdas? Pues pronto tendrás una imagen de todos los furni y el nombre. Lee más sobre estos retos: Retos de Corazones (San Valentín) Los retos de Corazones, son unos retos para San Valentín. Cada día ponían un nuevo reto a tu disposición, en este set de retos solo hubo ni más ni menos que 14-15 Retos. Junto a los retos, llegaron un set de placas de 10 niveles: ``Coleccionista de Corazones 1-10´´ y un Set de Furni, con exactamente un total de 6 furni, de los cuales 2 eran rares. Esta es la lista de los Furni de retos de Corazones: - Silla de Gelatina - Mesita. - Luces de Cotillón. - Bola de Disco. - Holo-Pato - Holo-Corazón - holo panza HOLAAAAAAAAAAA Pixel Challenges (Permanent) The challenges of pixels give prize, for that, pixels, each challenge you complete you will receive 50 pixels, this section has set challenges plates, but if set Furni: Furni Kuurna. These challenges are divided into several sections: Freeze (besides receiving pixels you will receive plaques after completing challenges), Battle Banzai (like challenges Freeze), Pets, Explore the Hotel, Your Profile, Make Friends, Create your room. Read more about these challenges: you bastards Retos de Caracolas Los retos de caracolas hay un total de 60, la sección de retos con mayor retos hasta el momento. Cada 20 horas tendrás un reto nuevo. También hay un set de Placas, que van del Nivel I al XX (Coleccionista de Caracolas I - XX). Hay un set de Furni, compuesto por 10 furni. Son los siguientes: - Concha (El mundo acuático, en tus manos). 3 caracolas - Estrella de Mar (El mundo acuático, en tus manos). 3 caracolas - Caparazón (El mundo acuático, en tus manos). 3 caracolas. - Caracola 1 (El mundo acuático, en tus manos). 3 caracolas. - Caracola 2 (El mundo acuático, en tus manos). 3 caracolas. - Pez Rojo (De lo más sabroso). 3 caracolas. - Carrito de Helados (¿De qué sabor lo quieres?) 3 créditos + 6 caracolas - Plataforma Flotante (Que no, que no se hunde...) - Trono Caballito de Mar (¡Qué salado!). 25 créditos + 30 caracolas. - Dragón de Arena (Algo se mueve en la arena). 25 créditos + 15 caracolas. Estos son los precios del catálogo. Lee más sobre estos retos: Categoría:Palo de luz Categoría:E